Harry Potter & the Moon in his Pocket
by Me-Myself-Mark
Summary: Vs the D.Es... Harry finds... Lupin's tranformation's key..


Harry Potter

**_and_****_ the Moon in his Pocket_**

****

**Written by: MZ-Networx**

Hey there! Welcome to my first-ever Harry Potter fiction, my first-ever attempt at a humor-only fiction, and my first-ever non-romance fiction. Wow, that's quite a list.. o.o;

Some of you might know me from my fics in the Digimon section, some might know me from my website, which has nothing to do with Harry Potter. Anyway, I'm MZ, and together with you, I'll start on this fiction… might post more chapters to it, dunno, but for now, have fun reading!

~

Up until now, when everyone knew about Voldemort, panic ruled throughout the entire Wizarding World. The funny thing, according to Hermione, was that Voldemort was never seen, yet everyone created this panic about him.

What was _more funny, according to Ron, was that everyone spent a whole year knowing he had returned but refusing to believe it – by everyone, he meant, of course, the Minister of Magic, Fudge._

Those were the thoughts that Harry was cramming into his mind, as he wildly tried his best to deflect the Death Eaters surrounding him. Right now, he was in the middle of the battle with the Death Eaters.

At the beginning, this had seemed to be an easy battle – it was just Lucius versus Harry, however, more Death Eaters ganged up, and cast lots of repelling Charms in the area – whoever would try to come and save Harry would instantly backfire away from the area, probably, as Lucius himself said, all the way to Antartica.

The only person who Harry had for reliability was Remus Lupin, his ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and… and also one of his late godfather's best friends… 

A vague memory entered his mind, as one of the Death Eaters approached him…

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs…_

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_…

_The Marauders…_

_Lupin… Sirius… Dad…_

Wormtail betrayed them… he returned to Voldemort as if he held some silver Quidditch Cup in his hand… actually, he held his loyalty to Voldemort with a silver hand, according to Harry. And right now, that silver hand, was threathening the last of the Marauders… the _true Marauders… Lupin…_

"Hold on! _Protego!_" yelled Harry, in order to protect the only link he had left to his father and godfather.

Wormtail's silver hand was nearing Lupin… silver was used to repel werewolfs, Harry remembered, but could do nothing except… maybe, he could…

"_Accio Magnet!_"

Praying that the silver hand was ferromagnetic, Harry raised his hand, as a magnet coming from who-knows-where flew in his hand. He tapped it with his wand, "_Engorgio!_"

The magnet immediately grew to a huge size, and became so heavy that Harry let it fall down on the floor with a huge clunk. Furthermore, it's magnetic power seemed to have increased, and soon, Wormtail found himself being attracted to the magnet, and could do nothing about it.

"Harry!" yelled Lupin, "You have to do something… we need a plan! I… my wand's broken!"

Lupin pointed at some splinters of wood lying on the floor.

Harry nodded, and pointed his own wand at those same splinters, "_Reparo!_"

The spell had a strange effect – instead of repairing the wand, it rebounded back towards Harry, who, still being protected with the Shield Charm, simply rebounded it back towards Wormtail…

"That's gross!" yelled Harry, as he watched another hand prod out where Wormtail's silver hand had been.

Wormtail, the three-handed freak, still stuck to the magnet, started shrieking in panic, while Lupin gazed on interestedly, "I didn't know that the Restoring Charm could be used on humans…" 

Then, he turned his attention back on Harry, "Listen, Harry… the only way we're going to win this is by me turning into a werewolf. That way, I can easily take all these loonies out… and you can do the Anti-Disapparation Jinx, and then…"

Lupin glanced at the moon, straight above their heads, and Harry noticed what was wrong.

"There's no full moon."

As Lupin kind-of nodded miserably, he mouthed the word "Dumbledore", and Harry knew what he was thinking. However, to be sure, he pointed his wand discreetly at Lupin, and whispered, "_Legilimens!"_

_It's a good thing that I practised so hard on my lessons_, thought Harry, as he began unravelling Lupin's mind. _And he doesn't know Occlumency… perfect._

As Harry suspected, Lupin's thoughts were that had Dumbledore been around, he would have had no trouble in producing a Time-Altering Spell which would bring the full moon to life.

Then, as he listened intently to Lupin's thoughts, he started to visualize his mother and father in front of his eyes, and guiltily closed the link with Lupin's mind. He didn't have the right to do whatever he was doing to his only remaining connection with his parents…

Then, Harry got an idea. Fiddling around with his robes, he extracted none other than a person from his pocket… a familiar ditzy person… Luna Lovegood.

"Lupin! This is Luna… she reads _The Quibbler, something in there might help us!"_

For Luna's dad's magazine had started a new section called "Spells", and they were the strangest he'd ever heard. Harry figured that Luna, being her dad's daughter, might have a clue as to how they might attract the full moon.

Lupin looked around to great Luna, however, as soon as their eyes locked, he started to scream, and fell on the ground.

"Lupin?" enquired Harry nervously, "Are you OK?"

The man kept on writhing to the ground, to the amazement of all the Death Eaters that were watching despite themselves, "NO! I'M NOT OK, HARRY!"

Harry just glanced on at his ex-professor, and suddenly, it his him. He was becoming…

Quickly, Harry turned his wand towards the Death Eaters, "_Debaliritate!"_

He could hear the murmurs of, "Why did he protect us from magical wounds?" ripple towards them, but he didn't care, he stared at the shining Luna, at Lupin… clothes started to shread, fangs grew… 

…and with Luna's aid, Lupin became a werewolf.

~

Ok, didn't make much sense, did it? Hope you liked it anyway, and that I'll see some reviews =) Yeah, I got the idea for this out of one of my posts on Pojo's Harry Potter board (lol)… anyway, should I continue? Other ideas? Tell me… fwee!

Note: I used Luna/Lupin, because in Latin, _Luna means "Moon", so… work the rest out. :P_

Other Note: Every spell I used, except "Debaliritate" is property of whoever owns the original copyright, as are all characters. JKR rules!

Another Other Note: This was written by MZ-Networx, of . See ya!


End file.
